Vegas Adventure
by Kurremkarmerruk
Summary: Year AC 202 the exgundam pilots are meeting up in Los Vegas for a reunion. No real plot, just fun with the g boys. A little ooc. Please Read and Review
1. Splitting up

_Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or anything you recognize, course, you already knew that._

_AN: Sorry for out of characterness in some chars... I couldn't help it.. Um yeah... Please review if only to say "Hey I read it!". _

------------

Los Vegas; the perfect place to lose every cent you've got. That is if you are an average person living an average life. After Colony 202, five beings are meeting at a hotel and casino. The five of them were all in the lobby, they had decided that it was the perfect time for them all to get together again. Last time about a year ago they had met up at a theme park, it was rather disastrous. But that is a story for a different day. As it is this is a story of the Ex-gundam pilots visiting Las Vegas.

"Alright. Here are your tickets." Trowa said, handing each of the others a ticket. "They are front row, the show starts at seven."

"Alright, lets synchronize our watches."

"Heero... Hate to break it to you, but this isn't a mission."

"Duo. We are synchronizing our watches whether or not its a mission. We are not going to be late."

The braided man rolled his eyes "Honestly, you act as though there are no clocks in casinos."

"There aren't." Trowa informed quietly. This earned the taller man a short glare before Duo surrendered and synchronized his watch, a good thing too because it was two hours slow. The others had already set theirs, they hadn't spent time arguing. It was 5:19.

"Alright now. I've got to go get ready for the show. She you guys later." He said and started to walk away before turning back sharply and directing a glare at Quatre "Remember. **I **am paying for dinner afterwards. **Not **you."

Quatre looked slightly chagrined but Trowa was gone before he could protest. With an annoyed sigh the blonde turned on the other three as if taking his anger towards Trowa out on them. "I am paying for your guys rooms." He stated before grabbing at their bags. "I'm going to go check in. You guys go do whatever. I'll give you your keys later when we meet up for the preformance."

None of the argued. They knew it would be pointless. So they all nodded and Quatre rewarded them with a bright smile for their cooperation and marched off purposely, leaving the other three lost without anything to do.

"I'm bored." Duo announced after only a few seconds.

Wufei rolled his eyes at his american friend "You haven't had enough time to get bored."

"Well I will be."

"What do you want to do?"

"I don't know, what do you want to do."

"Your the one thats bored."

"Yes, but its your job to entertain me... Hey! Heero! Where you going."

Heero turned around and blinked at them. "Obviously away from you two. But if you must know I'm going to go make some money while I'm here."

"Yuy, people usually lose money in casinos, surely you know that.." Wufei said in that annoyed voice he usually reserves for when Duo is purposely acting stupid just to annoy him.

"Yes.. But people don't usually count cards." Heero said low enough so that only the two of them could hear. The reaction was quite entertaining. Wufei just stared in shock and Duo started to laugh. The other ex-pilot just stared at them for a moment before allowing himself a small smile and walking off.

"Well, I guess that leaves just the two of us." Duo said clapping Wufei on the shoulder bringing him out of his moment of shock.

"What makes you think I'm going to stick around you, Maxwell?" the chinese man asked raising an eyebrow.

"Do you plan on gambling?"

"No."

"Then you've nothing better to do than hang out with me!"

Wufei sighed "I suppose you have a point."

-------------

To Be Continued


	2. Hatchings

"Trowa!" Catherine was already dressed and ready for the show, even though it was only five thirty. "Why aren't you dressed?" She demanded to know very demandingly. Trowa merely answered her with a stare. She exhaled in exasperation and glared at him.

"Cathy. Calm your self. We have over an hour before we need to be ready. Besides we aren't even on until the middle of the show." Trowa said simply as he stepped into his dressing room shutting the door behind him.

Catherine sighed and leaned against the closed door "I'm sorry. Just nervous, you know, first Vegas Show and all."

"You shouldn't be nervous." He said to her from the other side of the door.

"Easy for you to say!" She growled kicking the door "You never get nervous!"

"Trust me, Catherine. If you are nervous while throwing knives at me, I'll have cause to be."

"Thats not funny!"

"It wasn't meant to be. I am honestly worried that your going to kill me."

"Liar!" She said bitterly only to kick the door once again when he started to laugh at her. "I hate you."

oxoxoxoxoxo

"Mr. Winner, please take the rooms for free! I'll have the bags taken up so that you can enjoy the casino.."

"No!" Quatre shouted "I want to pay for the rooms." he said wondering why on Earth this man who was in the business of getting money from people was willing to give him his room for free. It seemed rather suspicious to him.

"If you insist." The portly man grumbled motioning to the desk woman to ring him up for four rooms. A rather sly disturbing grin crossed his features "How long will you be staying?"

The blonde shrugged "A few days maybe, I'm not sure." he said offhandedly before thanking the woman at the desk who handed him the four keys.

"Ah! Well then! I should show you around the casino. Come I'll take you to the high rollers table!" He said steering Quatre around in the direction of the casino floor while ordering an employee to take the blondes bags to his room.

"Sir, I don't gamble.." Quatre started.

"Of course you do!"

"No... I don't."

"Have you ever gambled before?"

"No..." Quatre said sounding slightly hesitant. The man, who was the owner of the casino grinned like a cat.

"Well! You'll enjoy it. Trust me." He said in a way that made Quatre know that he should not trust this man. He glanced at his watch briefly, it was 5:42.

oxoxoxoxoxo

Meanwhile Heero walked away from a card table with quite a bit more money than he started with. Moving on to the next table he started the process of cheating again. He knew it was wrong. It was practically stealing, yes. But how did casino's stay in business? Just because people hand over there money willingly doesn't mean that it isn't stealing. These people are thinking that they are going to get back big money. And so this cheating didn't bother him.

He found his own train of thought rather amusing. It seemed that he had picked up some rationalization skills from Duo. Duo could rationalize almost anything. Sometimes he wondered if Duo even believed what he told himself.

He placed a high bet and schooled himself into concentrating on the game.

oxoxoxoxoxo

5:45. Duo was walking through the rows of slot machines talking animatedly to Wufei who was following only a few paces behind. They were headed for ice cream on the other end of the casino floor. "...an then Kelley started complaining about how She was useless and just sat about on her lazy butt all day. And you know, Johnson, she isn't about to let anyone talk about her that way, and..."

"Duo!" Wufei shouted as he watched his braided friend deftly pick the pocket of a man whom they had walked by. Duo turned around looking questioningly at Wufei. "You are a preventer! That was petty Thievery! I can't believe you just did that." He hissed angrily. The other man rolled his eyes and started to say something but Wufei just continued speaking. "Honestly! You are worse than these machines! These people are already being robbed and you just... I can't believe this. I mean if you must steal you could at least steal from someone who deserves it... like the casino or.."

"Brilliant!" Duo shouted happily.

"What.." Wufei was slightly confused at this. It was the last reply he expected.

"I shall rob the one armed bandits! And you can help me."

"What?" He asked again still not understanding.

"Oh, and by the way, I didn't steal this." Duo said waving the wallet about and giving Wufei a dirty look.

"What?" It was not Wufei's day "I just saw you..."

"Yes I took it from that guy without him noticing, but he stole it. I just took it from him to return to him." he said pointing at an elderly man seated at one of the slot machines "Don't you notice anything?" Duo asked as he walked over to the old man to return the wallet. Wufei could do noting but stare and feel stupid.

When Duo returned from giving the old guy his wallet Wufei apologized only to be waved off by his friend saying that it was okay. "So... What were you saying about one armed bandits?" Wufei asked still confused.

"I'm gonna rob a slot machine. You said I could."

"Duo! There are cameras everywhere and people and..."

"I'll manage. Besides your helping me."

"But.."

"Please Wufei.."

"What are you going to do with the money?"

"Charity."

"Why is it you always get me to do things that I normally wouldn't?"

"Because you love me?"

Wufei snorted "I wouldn't count on it. Do we even have enough time to do this?"

Duo checked his watch "5:55.. We've got time. Okay Fei, here's the plan."

----------------

To Be Continued

Please Review!


	3. Trouble?

"No." Quatre all but shouted while rubbing at his temple. Talking to this man was giving him a headache. "For the hundredth time. I. Will. Not. Gamble. Gambling. Is. Bad." he spoke slowly with an emphasizing authority to each word. As though he were speaking to a retarded child with behavior issues. The man didn't seem to notice the arabian's tone of voice however. In fact it would appear that he didn't even hear what the blonde was saying.

"Yes." The casino owner waved off as if Quatre's words were meaningless "You've said that before. But you've yet to tell me why."

"It's wrong."

"Mr. Winner, can you think of any better way for someone as rich as you to gain even more money?"

"Yes. By not gambling." he answered dryly. He was beginning to get desperate to get this man away from him. He was trying not to show it, that would be rude. Right now he wanted nothing more than to go find his friends. None of them were the gambling type. Heero made bets when he was 100 certain he would win and Duo played poker. Of course he was convinced that the ex-pilot of deathscythe had never played an honest game of poker, he was exceptionally gifted at cheating.

"Let me explain something to you. Lets say you bet, I don't know, say 10,000 dollars. If you lose, no big deal, you have millions in the bank. But if you win, guess what you've got. More money." the balding man said wagging his eyebrows suggestively.

The young billionaire snorted "And what exactly are the odds of me winning." he asked already knowing they were incredibly slim.

The man shrugged nonchalantly "I don't know my self, never trust calculations. But I'd wager with a name like winner they'd be pretty high." he said in what he probably thought was a convincing way. Unfortunately for him, it wasn't.

Quatre smiled "Well as good as that sounds. I really shouldn't gamble. I've never felt the need to do so before, so why start now? Besides, its bad business. If you'll excuse me, I have to go now." He said quickly moving away before the man could protest. Unfortunately he wasn't fast enough and the man caught him by the arm.

"Wait, Mr. Winner, Please. Just once. Play the quarter machine just once. I'll even provide you with the quarter." he said offering the shinny quarter

Quatre sighed "If I do this, will you stop bothering me?" he asked with a slight glare.

"Yes of course." The man said grinning happily as the arabian snatched the quarter out of his hand and marched purposefully over to a slot machine. He inserted the quarter and pulled the lever, unaware that the casino owner was watching him like some kind of predator. The little pictures spun and Quatre was shocked to find that when they had stopped he had won a dollar. Eyes wide he took the coins and stared at them in his hand. He'd always heard that winning anything was rare. And here he had four times as much money as he started with. "Keep those quarters, Mr. Winner. Have a good evening." the man said happily before walking away and informing an employee to keep an eye on Mr. Winner.

Quatre waited until the man had left seeing range and turned back to the machine. Before he knew it he was feeding the quarters he had won back into the one armed bandit. He didn't look at his watch, but if he had it would have read 6:01

OXOXOXOXOXOXO

He felt a strong hand rest on his shoulder "Excuse me, Sir, We'd like to speak to you a moment." a voice behind him said. He turned to see the voice and hand belonged to a man in a suit. A second man stood next to him and flashed a badge so quickly that not even the perfect soldier was able to get a good look at it. As far as he knew it came out of a cereal box.

He regarded them with an uninterested stare "Why."

"We have reason to believe that you have been counting cards. Now if you would come with us a moment this shouldn't take long." the second man said motioning for Heero to walk ahead of him.

Heero sent both of them a death glare "This better not take long." he said glancing at his watch which read 6:07.

"Well that all depends on whether or not you are guilty. Doesn't it?" the first man asked pushing the japanese man slightly in the direction they wanted him to walk.

"A bit too serious about your job, aren't you? Tell me, did either of you ever work for OZ?" he asked humorlessly as he allowed himself to be led away.

"What?" one of the men asked confused.

"Never mind. Can we hurry?" He asked glaring at them over his shoulder "I have somewhere to be in less than an hour."

"Whatever."

The tone of the mans voice irked him beyond belief. He chose not to point out that he could most likely kill him in only seconds and be gone before anyone noticed. That might get him in trouble.

OXOXOXOXOXOXO

"I've changed my mind." the raven haired man stated quickly "This is dishonorable and incase you have overlooked this fact, allow me to inform you; We could be fired from the preventers if we get caught."

"What do you mean could be? I'm pretty sure that if we get caught we will be." Duo said looking far to amused for his own good. "You can't back out on me now, we've gone to far. And you promised. You can't go back on your word that would be even more dishonorable"

"I promised nothing." Wufei said with a glare.

"Aw, come on 'Fei. We're doing a Robin Hood thing here. Very honorable and all. We are serving justice!"

"Robbing a machine hardly counts as 'serving justice' and... Wait a minute! What makes you think that by bringing up justice I'll do whatever your supporting?" the asian man asked narrowing his eyes.

"Well.. What makes you think I think that?"

"Last month when we were on assignment on L4 you used justice as an excuse when trying to convince me to let you go beat that one idiot up."

"So, thats only twice."

"There've been other times."

"Well it just seemed that it was something you were passionate about. And well.. you use my convictions against me!"

"I'm not talking to you anymore." Wufei said turning away.

"Hypocrite."

"Idiot... Don't stick your tongue out at me! Aren't you a little old for that?"

"Maybe. But I don't care. Your mean."

"I'm not mean."

"Yes you are."

"Why?"

"Because you promised me, then you took it back, then you started being a hypocrite... oh excuse me, you've always been one, then you called me an idiot." Duo said pouting.

"Maxwell, don't pout." Wufei said sounding slightly deflated "I'm sorry I called you an idiot."

"So you'll help me?" the braided man asked happily.

"No." Wufei said watching in amazement as Duo went from grinning to pouting complete with puppy dog eyes.

"Please 'Fei? I'll love you forever." Duo said his eyes wide and pleading. Wufei sighed.

"Did it ever occur to you that maybe I don't want you to 'love me forever'?"

The american blinked "Then what do you want?"

"Nothing."

"So are you going to help me?"

"Yes."

"Great. You remember the plan?"

"Yes."

"Good. Because there they are." the great destroyer said with a grin nodding towards two men who had one Heero Yuy in their custody.

"You do know he is going to murder you when he finds out you turned him in." the chinese man pointed out hiding a grin.

"Only if he finds out."

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Trowa?"

"Yes Catherine?"

"Um.. I was just thinking.."

"About what?" The tall man asked turning his eyes on his sister, he had picked up a worried tone to her voice.

"Well, you'll probably think I'm just being silly, but your friends are out wondering about the casino, unsupervised."

Trowa laughed at this "They hardly need to be supervised, they are grown men. They were gundam pilots. They don't gamble. There is no reason to worry."

"If you say so Trowa." She said seeming to be put at ease by his words but now he was worried. Were his friends really as capable and mature as he thought they were?

-------------------

_TBC_

_I'd like to thank everyone who has reviewed so far especially gymnastics-lover, you are so awesome! I love your story._

_Please Review! I love to read them! _


End file.
